DuckTales
| taal = Engels | gerelateerd = Darkwing Duck (1991) Quack Pack (1996) | start = 11 september 1987 | einde = 6 mei 1990 | afleveringen = 100 | seizoenen = 2 | netwerk = | zender = | website = | imdb = 0092345 | tv_com = 3452 }} DuckTales is een Amerikaanse animatieserie uit de late jaren tachtig, gemaakt door Disney. De serie is gebaseerd op de Donald Duck-stripverhalen, en dan met name die over Dagobert Duck. De serie telt honderd afleveringen, verdeeld over twee seizoenen. Verder is er in 1990 een film gemaakt van de serie getiteld Het geheim van de wonderlamp. De serie werd in Nederland uitgezonden door de NCRV en in Vlaanderen op Ketnet. Tussen 1989 en 1997 zijn er verder nog 51 albums uitgebracht gebaseerd op de tekenfilmserie. In 2007 kwam een aantal afleveringen op dvd uit. Verhaal In de serie gaan Kwik, Kwek en Kwak bij Oom Dagobert wonen, omdat Donald bij de marine gaat. Dagobert vind dit aanvankelijk maar niets, maar uiteindelijk accepteert hij de drie. Hij huurt zelfs een speciale oppas voor hen in, mevrouw Baktaart, die samen met haar kleindochter Lizzy haar intrek neemt in het huis. Het eerste seizoen van de serie draaide vooral om de vele reizen die Oom Dagobert maakt in de hoop zijn fortuin nog verder uit te breiden, en de strijd tegen een groot aantal schurken die het op zijn fortuin hebben voorzien zoals de Zware Jongens en Zwarte Magica. Het tweede seizoen introduceerde een aantal nieuwe personages, zoals Karel Kraakei/Roboduck en Bubba, en bevatte ook meer afleveringen die speciaal op deze personages gericht waren. Enkele van de afleveringen waren direct gebaseerd op stripverhalen van Carl Barks, of bevatte soortgelijke plotelementen. Personages Hoofdrollen Bijrollen Schurken Productie De serie is noemenswaardig daar het de eerste Disney-animatieserie was die werd geproduceerd voor syndicatie.Syndication. Toonopedia. Retrieved on March 23, 2008. Daarmee opende de serie de weg voor latere Disneyseries zoals ''Knabbel en Babbel Rescue Rangers en TaleSpin. DuckTales kreeg zelf twee spin-off series: Darkwing Duck (waarin het DuckTales-personage Turbo ook een vaste rol heeft) en Quack Pack. De serie werd geïntroduceerd met de televisiefilm 'The Treasures of the Golden Suns', welke later werd opgesplitst in de eerste vijf afleveringen van seizoen 1. De serie was de meest succesvolle van Disneys eerste pogingen tot het maken van een animatieserie voor de televisie. Eerdere pogingen waren De Wuzzels en Gummiberen, beide uit 1985.[http://www.toonopedia.com/duktales.htm Wuzzles and Gummi Bears] from Toonopedia. Retrieved on March 23, 2008. Disney besteedde dan ook een groter budget aan DuckTales dan aan deze voorgaande series. De meeste afleveringen werden getekend door Aziatische bedrijven zoals Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan en Tokyo Movie Shinsha in Japan.TMS Entertainment. The Internet Movie Database (IMDb). Retrieved on March 23, 2008. Muziek De titelsong van de serie werd geschreven door Mark Mueller,IMDb - DuckTales Soundtrack Listing die ook zorgde voor de titelsong van Knabbel en Babbel Rescue Rangers.IMDb Profile - Mark Mueller Achtergrondmuziek voor de afleveringen werd geschreven door componist Ron Jones.Main Profile Page-Ron Jones Productions.com (uit web.archive.org) Afleveringen Merchandising Toen de serie op zijn hoogtepunt was, bracht hij veel merchandising voort. Zo verschenen er drie computerspellen: Ducktales, DuckTales 2 en DuckTales - the Quest for Gold. Verder werden er twee stripseries uit van DuckTales. De eerste werd gepubliceerd door Gladstone Publishing, en liep van 1988 tot 1990 met een totaal van dertien delen. De tweede werd gepubliceerd door Disney Comics, en liep van 1990 tot 1991 met in totaal achttien delen. Externe links * * [http://www.tv.com/ducktales/show/3452/summary.html?q=ducktales DuckTales op TV.com] Categorie:Amerikaanse animatieserie Categorie:Walt Disney Media Networks Categorie:Televisieprogramma uit 1987 Categorie:Televisieserie van Disney